The Last Lestrange
by laurenmichele18
Summary: It has been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts. The last of the Death Eater trials are being held, and shocking revelations are covering up the ministry's next project-a marriage law. Hermione is faced with some tough decisions about her post-Hogwarts life, as this new law threatens to upturn her world entirely.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe this shit?" Ron exclaimed loudly, slamming the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table next to Hermione. "What is it?" asked Hermione. Since the Death Eater trials began a few months after the war ended, she had grown accustomed to Ron having something negative to say every morning about the latest news. Ron simply waved his hand at her to read it for herself-his mouth full of orange juice and his other hand piling food on his plate. Hermione read the head line _Remaining Lestrange Revealed as Never being Death Eater._

"How is this even possible?' thought Hermione to herself. As she began to read the article, her eyes slowly got bigger and bigger. 'This is going to create quite the stir.'

 _The trial of Rabastan Lestrange was held yesterday in front of a packed Wizengamot Chamber. Lestrange, 34, is the last living member of the wealthy Pure-blooded family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Rodolphus, his brother, and Bellatrix, his sister-in-law, were both killed during the famed_ Battle of Hogwarts _just two short years ago. Lestrange was originally incarcerated in Azkaban for the torture of the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom following the downfall of the dark wizard Tom Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort. During his trial it was revealed that Mr. Lestrange was not actually a participant in that activity, he had been arrested as his home and falsely sentenced with the deceased Death Eaters Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr for those crimes. It was revealed that Mr. Lestrange was never a marked Death Eater as he was only 15 when they took place. Mr. Lestrange was home for the Christmas Holidays from Hogwarts and had been sleeping in his bed when the Aurors stormed Lestrange Manor looking for any other remaining members of the vigilante group of Riddle's followers. It was falsely assumed that he was a participant, and as Rabastan was never given a chance to speak at his own trial, he was thrown in to Azkaban as a minor with no cause. No doubt new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt will want to look in to why this gross miscarriage of justice occurred to an innocent child. Mr. Lestrange did not participate in the_ Battle of Hogwarts _either, as was testified by him under influence of Veritaserum. The Wizengamot attempted to lay the charge of escape from Azkaban, but as he was falsely imprisoned in the first place he was acquitted of that charge and released from custody. Mr. Lestrange was not available for comment, and we are certain that he will be receiving extensive reparations for the loss of his innocence and childhood. We are the_ Daily Prophet _are looking forward to this member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight taking up the helm of his House and re-entering wizarding society._

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just read. "Has Neville seen this yet?" she asked as Harry walked in, hair wet from the rain outside: "I just got back from the Burrow, he was there with Luna. She is comforting him." Hermione could only imagine how Neville was feeling, one of the men she always though was responsible for the loss of his parents was actually innocent and walking free! Ron was still fuming: "He is a Lestrange, everyone knows they are a horrible family. Full of blood magic and muggle torture. He should be locked up just for having that last name! They never should have given these Death Eaters trials, they should have all just been kissed on site!" "Ron!" Hermione admonished "the Wizengamot tried him fairly, he wasn't even marked. He was just a child. Can you imagine how he has felt all the years?"

"What, is this going to be your next pointless crusade? A fucking Death Eater? God Hermione, you are so soft. After all we went through you just can't stop this bleeding heart bull shit."

Harry looked at both of them, and said "Just stop guys, let's not start this argument again.

Ron just rolled his eyes and continued eating. Hermione smiled softly over at Harry, silently thanking him for stopping what she was sure would have been another major row between them. She stood up, expressing her desire to take a shower before she started her day.

She hurried up the stairs to her room on the third floor of Grimmauld Place, quickly locking the door behind her. Ron had taken to following her around, hoping that if he caught her in a vulnerable moment she would finally cave and have sex with him. Since the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron had just assumed that he and Hermione were dating. It still bothered her that he had never formally asked her to be his girlfriend. He had also never taken her on a date, just expected nightly snogs. They had only progressed to heavy petting, but Hermione knew that soon she would have to make a choice to either give in to him or end whatever it was that they had going. She knew in her heart that they weren't right for each other but everyone just assumed they were so perfect she just didn't do anything about it.

Hermione realized after the water began freezing her that she needed to get out of the shower and face the day. Her depression had only gotten worse and time went on. She just could not seem to get out of the funk that had been swarming around her since Voldemort was defeated. She had job offers from so many places after scoring perfect on her N.E.W.T.S. after returning for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. But she just didn't know what she wanted to do, so she had taken some time to herself. She had been able to find her parents in Australia, but she was unable to reverse the memory charm she had placed on them. After dressing in jeans and a simple t-shit, she slowly made her way back down stairs. As she reached the end of the steps she could hear Ron and Harry having a conversation. "I just don't know man, I mean. You and Ginny do it all the time! You can barely keep your hands off of each other. She just doesn't seem interested in me. I am starting to get tired of trying with her. I am a man, and I have needs. If she can't take care of them, then maybe I will have to get them taken care of somewhere else!" Hermione heard the words coming out of Ron's mouth and but she just waited to hear Harry's response of "c'mon Ron. Every couple has a difference pace when it comes to the physical. I know you and Lavender jumped in to sex right away but Hermione isn't a slag like her." Hermione smiled hearing that, but Ron wasn't placated. "You're right, Hermione is different, she's the iron fucking lady. Lav was a quick and easy lay. And man could that bird suck a di-…"

Hermione had finally heard enough "Oh, I am sorry that I have morals Ronald Weasley! Just because Lavender will open her legs for any guy who pays even the smallest bit of attention to her doesn't mean I will too! If she is such a good lay, why don't you go pester her to get your 'needs' taken care of, because I have told you I will NOT be having sex with ANYONE until I am engaged AT THE LEAST!"

Ron looked at Hermione with rage in his eyes, "You know what, fuck this. I don't need to hear your shit again. I am leaving." Ron yanked his coat off of the back of the chair and stormed off. They heard the door slam and Mrs. Black started shrieking "Filthy blood-traitors. Desecrating the house of my ancestors with Mudbloods and filth!" Harry jumped up to close her curtains. When he did, he knocked the copy of the Daily Prophet that he was getting ready to read, off the table.

Hermione started crying, knowing that Ron might return in the morning drunk as anything trying to apologize yet again for his actions. She was tired of it. She decided that she was going to visit Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy that day. It had been a few days since she had last seen them. She grabbed her beaded bag that she still always carried with her, kissed Harry's cheek as he was getting the curtains shut and walked out on to the front steps. As she stood there, preparing to disapparate away she took in a deep breath. She knew she needed to get her life in order, but she just didn't know how. Maybe this visit would help, Andy always knew what to say to make her feel better. Hermione spun in place and disappeared with a quiet *pop* sound.

Harry heard the noise from the hallway where he had finally gotten Mrs. Black's portrait closed. He sighed because their fights were just getting worse and worse each time. He just hoped that Ron didn't do anything he regretted again. Harry knew that Ron had cheated on Hermione once before, but he made Harry promise not to tell her because he swore he would never do it again. Harry went back in to the kitchen to clean up the mess that had been created from Ron storming out. He picked up the fallen newspaper and threw it in the trash, not wanting to see something else that would disappoint him. '

In all of the fuss of that morning, none of them saw a very small line for an article in the Prophet at the bottom of the first page: _Marriage Law proposal gaining traction in light of new research from Dept of Mysteries p. 9._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I know it is tough sweetheart, but you just have to do what is right for you. You know that boy isn't good enough. He abandoned you during your worst time, and he constantly argues with you now. He puts pressure on you. You just have to 'bite the bullet' as Ted would say and let him down easy, but efficiently. It is the only way you will be able to move on."

Hermione knew that Andromeda Tonks was right. She needed to end things with Ron. It was just so frustrating! They weren't even technically together, he had just assumed they were. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she knew that she could not continue on with things being like they were. As she bounced Teddy in her lap she told Andy "You are right. I just wish things could go back to the way they were, you know? I mean. I just want to move on with my life. I know that once I am free of him, I will be able to proceed with a clear head. I wish I could be like Teddy-not a care in the world. Just moving on to what color hair he will have next."

Andromeda laughed, "oh yes, to be Teddy. Hermione dear, go home. When Ron finally makes it back, you tell him exactly how you feel. Tell him you still want to be friends, but that you cannot keep on with how things stand." "Thanks Andy. I will do that. You always know what to say." Hermione sighed in response. Andromeda took Teddy back from Hermione: "I was married for a long time Mione, and I had a daughter. I got her through many boy troubles in her time. It is nice to have you around, I have missed having talks like this with Dora." "I really should come around more. I am sorry I haven't lately. It has just been so tough" Hermione apologized. After saying their goodbyes, Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place to see Harry and hopefully end things once and for all with Ron.

As she walked through the door and slipped her shoes off quietly so as to not wake Mrs. Black, Hermione thought she heard noises in the kitchen. Guessing that Harry and Ginny were cooking dinner, she made her way down the hallway. As she opened the door she started to greet the couple "Hey Harry Hey Gin-…." Hermione's words fell short at the sight before her-she had opened the kitchen door to see Ron standing at the end of the table completely naked. An equally naked Lavender Brown was on her back splayed on the table. Her massive breasts bouncing as Ron pounded in to her hard and fast. Lavender was moaning Ron's name over and over again, and Hermione realized the noises she heard were the shaking and movement of the table and Ron buried himself in to Lavender. Looking up as he heard the door hit the wall, Ron quickly pulled himself out of Lavender with a squelch. As her legs fell down hard, Lavender tumbled to the floor. She jumped up yelling "what the fuck Ron?!" As Ron scrambled to get his clothes on, Lavender looked around to see what the interruption was. When she made eye contact with Hermione, instead of being embarrassed she immediately puffed out her endowment, and smirked "Well, I guess this is one way of telling the prude that we are back together huh Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron, with his penis still out and wet from Lavender's juices and ran from the Ron with a choked sob. She hurried to her room and slammed the door shut. Before she could get her wards up, she heard Ron pounding at the door "Hermione, please. Open the door. We need to talk, I can explain everything!" She knew she shouldn't open the door but she was so mad that she did anyway. "What is there to explain Ronald? Clearly you took my advice and decided that you would rather get laid by some whore than be with me. You made your choice. Don't EVER make the mistake of thinking that we are more than 'just friends again.'" She screamed the last bit at him as Harry came running up the stairs asking "What is going on? Why is Lavender fucking Brown in my kitchen naked as the day she was born and why are you two screaming at each other again?"

Hermione calmly looked at Harry and told him "Ron decided that he was going to fuck Lavender on the kitchen table. I walked in on it." Ron started to sputter out words to Harry but Harry just held up his hand to silence him. "You know what Ron? I really want to forgive you for this. But this is enough. I didn't want to lose your friendship before, but obviously you just think with your cock instead of your head. If you can do this to our best friend, I don't think I want you living in my house anymore. Go get your slut and stay with her. Or run home to mommy. I am not going let you keep hurting Hermione anymore." Ron tried to explain himself but Harry was resolute. He marched Ron back down the stairs. By that time Lavender had finally put her clothes back on-she looked at Ron and said "Don't worry my sweet Ronniekins, you can come stay with me. I'll at least keep you satisfied the way a woman should." She directed that last bit to Hermione. Instead of rising to the bait, Hermione remained stone faced and on the stairs. Harry told Lavender "That is enough, you can leave now. I don't want to see you in this house again. Ron, I really hope that one day you will grow the fuck up."

After Ron and Lavender left, Harry turned to Hermione and held out his arms. She collapsed in to them and started sobbing. Harry rubbed her back and made soothing noises. Once she had calmed down enough that she wasn't shaking, he moved them to the library and called for Kreacher. "Master Harry calls for Kreacher?" "Yes, could you please bring us tea and some biscuits?" Harry asked. "Of course Master." They settled on Hermione's favorite couch and Harry began talking. "Hermione love, I just can't believe that Ron did that. I mean, I can believe it. But it just disgusts me to my core. He is my best friend, but sometimes I just want to punch him in the face." Harry kept on in that vein until Kreacher returned with the tea. Harry played mother, and made her tea exactly how she always likes it. "Thanks Harry, you are just too good to me. I am sorry that you had to kick Ron out like that" Hermione started before he interrupted her: "Stop. Right now. You know you are my sister and Ron is my brother, but he knows better than that. He has been drinking too much, and has just been bringing everyone down around him. Lavender has always been a jealous slag. I am so sorry you had to see that, but just know that I love you and will always protect you." After more along those lines, Harry had finally gotten Hermione to calm down and actually fall asleep on the couch. He sighed heavily, thinking of all that she had been through. He just wanted her to finally be okay. She thought she was hiding her depression well, but he knew that she had been getting worse. He hoped that maybe with Ron being gone and officially out of her life in any romantic way that she could finally start moving forward.

The next day Ginny came over bright and early. She opened Hermione's bedroom door before jumping on her bed and waking her up. "Get up sleepy butt! Today we are going shooooppppiinnnggg!" Hermione just groaned and tried to roll over. "No no no, none of that shit. I don't care that my brother is a walking dick-you ARE going to come with me to find my wedding dress. And while we are out, you are also going to pick out your bridesmaid dress. We are meeting Luna, Fleur, and Angelina at that cute little café' that just opened up in Diagon Ally for a light breakfast before we get started." As she was talking, Ginny had been pulling the covers off of Hermione and herding her towards the bathroom. She flicked her wand at the shower, turning the water on to warm for Hermione. "You have an hour to be showered and dressed before I come in here and drag you out-clothed or not. Love you!"Ginny patted Hermione on the butt as she skipped out the room to see Harry.

After a quick shower, Hermione dried her hair with a lovely spell she had learned from Luna that tamed her usually unruly curls to be significantly more manageable-they actually were quite beautiful now that she made the effort. She still laughed about how much Sleakeazy's she had to use back in fourth year to achieve what she now could manage with a simple wave of her wand. 'I love magic,' she thought as she slipped on a cute summer dress with a floral print and some sandals. Ron had never appreciated her efforts with her hair or make up, he didn't really notice much ever actually. So Hermione just applied a simple amount to her face because she knew she would be wearing it to the wedding. With a final glance in the mirror, she headed down to face the day.

Harry greeted Hermione from his seat in the kitchen. Ginny kissed Harry once last time and extricated herself from his lap before grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her out the door with a parting shot of "have fun at the Burrow with Mum yelling at my idiot brother all day!" After they shut the front door and prepared to apparate Ginny hugged her and asked "Are you okay? I can tell the girls to shove off about Ron today. I know he is the biggest prat in the world, but he's part of the wedding so I know they will bring him up." "Yeah, that would be great Gin. I know he is a complete ass, but I want this to be about your wedding, not my breakup." She responded. "Alright, let's get going then!" and Ginny spun in place and was off with a loud *pop*. Hermione took a breath and reminded herself that these were her friends too, and they would support her no matter what-she could do it. Ron wasn't going to ruin Ginny's wedding for her.

Once she arrived at the apparition spot in Diagon Alley, she saw Ginny waving her down from the entrance to the little café'. She made her way through the light crowd that was already starting their shopping. Inside the café' the others were already waiting on them. Luna jumped up to hug Hermione and whispered in her ear "it looks like the nargles around you have finally gone, you'll be able to think more clearly now." Hermione just hugged her back and said "It is great to see you too Luna." She greeted Fleur and Angelina warmly as well, and they sat down for a nice breakfast. Throughout breakfast they managed to keep the conversation light. It was just wedding plans, and catching up as they hadn't seen each other in a few months. After they finished and paid the bill, they made their way to the dress shop. On the way they passed a news stand selling Daily Prophet's. Hermione had missed hers this morning with Ginny waking her up so viciously so she grabbed one before heading inside the shop. They were greeted by Madam Malkin, who directed them to the back of the shop where the robe material was kept so Ginny could pick out what colors she wanted for the bridesmaids. She had come in the prior week to give Madam Malkin her measurements, as she was having a custom set of robes made-Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow Ginny to wear something old, she was her only daughter and was marrying the Boy Who Lived after all! After they found a few they wanted to try on, they went back to the changing areas. After trying on countless robes, they finally found a gorgeous periwinkle set of robes that looked gorgeous on all of them! Madam Malkin and her assistants took their measurements and they all went to leave the shop. Hermione looked at the clock before they walked outside, "Oh my gosh! It is already 3 o'clock! Where has the day gone?" Fleur laughed and said "Oh Hermione, zis ees expected! Ze dresses vill take ze whole day!" The rest of them joined in at the incredulous look on Hermione's face. They all said their goodbyes. Luna was meeting Neville for dinner at Longbottom Manor that evening and Fleur needed to pick up Victoire from her parents. Angelina was going with Ginny and Hermione to the Burrow for dinner that night. Ginny took Hermione's arm as they made their way back to the apparition point. Once they arrived at the Burrow, Ginny ran inside to start telling Molly all about the dresses. Hermione made her way in to the living room, and sat down with Angelina who kissed George in greeting. As those two started to catch up on the day, Hermione was finally able to crack open the copy of the Prophet she had now been denied reading for almost the whole day. The headline screamed out to her "Marriage Law passes at Emergency Meeting of the Wizengamot." Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading, it was just yesterday that they were saying it was only gaining traction! Now it was actually passed? As she read through the article she realized the air around her was getting harder to breathe. Each line made her more and more sick until she finally reached the end. She re-read the article three times before she gasped up at Angelina and George "We are going to be forced to marry before the year is out!"


End file.
